Destino e o imutável
by MyUnchangeableWord
Summary: Bem, essa fanfic seria um tipo de "epílogo" de Bleach. É IchiRuki, com pitadas de IshiHime. Então, já aviso pra os que não gostam dos casais citados. Boa leitura, e por favor, comentem plz '


_Nota da autora: Bleach não pertence a mim. Personagens, enredo e desenhos e tudo mais referente a série pertence a Tite Kubo._

Destino (e o imutável)

Era um dia frio em Karakura. As ruas estavam silenciosas, talvez por causa do frio, talvez porque era um feriado. Apenas algumas lojas estavam abertas naquela tarde, e em uma delas, um jovem alto e bem vestido comprava um bichinho de pelúcia, após um bom tempo olhando para ele.

- Vou levar. - Decidiu.

- Obrigada, senhor. É um presente?

O garoto ficou um pouco desajeitado com a pergunta. Mas, respondeu que sim, assim mesmo. Ele então saiu da loja. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas como sempre, e seus olhos olhavam o nada como se pensassem em algo.

Ele deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar-lhe. Andava pela calçada, e apesar da rapidez, não parecia estar com pressa.

- ...Espero que você me agradeça por isso... - Disse ele, como se falasse com outra pessoa.

Alguns passos depois...

-Oe, cheguei! - Exclama ele, vendo a casa estranhamente vazia. Sons irritantes pareciam vir do andar de cima.

O rapaz ficou desconfiado com aquilo, já que esperava ser recebido pelo pai lhe chamando de "idiota" e chutando sua cara. Visto que havia alguém em casa, deduziu que fossem então as suas irmãs, assistindo algum filme no quarto delas.

Ele subiu as escadas. Ao longo do trajeto percebeu que o barulho, que já fazia suas orelhas zumbirem, não vinha do quarto de nenhuma delas, e sim do seu, o que o deixou ainda mais intrigado.

- Mas que diabos de barulho é esse...? - Disse ele, ao entrar no recinto. Quando, porém, deu por si, estava vendo um cenário catastrófico: seu quarto estava imundo, cheio de pipoca, gizes de cera e lápis de cor por todo o chão, além de que uma grande tv estava do lado da cama. Mas, o que o assustou mais não foi isso, e sim a criatura que havia provocado aquela bagunça.

- Olá, Ichigo! - Cumprimentou a garota, se desligando do filme ao qual assistia, com a aparição do rapaz. Estranhamente, ela não teve nenhuma resposta, a não ser o olhar constrangido e surpreso deste. Ela continuou olhando, esperando alguma reação dele, quando quase tomou um susto.

- RUKIA?!?!? O que você está fazendo aqui?!! - Gritou Ichigo, com toda a força que podia. - Você não estava na Soul Society?!?

- A-Ah...Bem...

Ichigo, já há dois meses, havia resolvido se tornar taichou na Soul Society. Ele estava muito indeciso em relação a isso, por ter que deixar a família e amigos, mas, posteriormente, com o apoio da família e um acordo feito com o general Yamamoto, ele assumiu o posto de Taichou Representante, e assim, poderia ir e voltar da Soul Society quando quisesse. Como já era fevereiro e ele queria muito presentear Rukia com alguma coisa ("Não acredito que você ia esquecendo meu aniversário, Ichigo!"), ele aproveitou a visita para comprar algo para ela e surpreendê-la quando voltasse, mas não esperava que seu plano falhasse.

Rukia, por sua vez, ficou surpresa com a reação explosiva de Ichigo. Não, não... talvez só não esperasse tamanha explosão.

- É que eu soube que hoje na tv passaria um filme que eu gosto...

Ichigo olhou para a Tv. Viu na tela um coelho gigante, com olhos de raio laser, destruindo uma cidade que lembrava Tóquio. O coelho dizia "Vou destruir essa cidade" várias vezes.

- Qu...Que filme é esse...? - Perguntou ele, suando frio.  
- O Ataque dos Coelhos Mutantes - Respondeu Rukia, naturalmente. - Parte 2.  
- Foi pra isso que você veio de tão longe...?

Ichigo sentiu uma mão esbofotear-lhe o rosto.

- Sim, foi! Qual o problema? - a shinigami parecia muito irritada. - Eu já morei aqui, não já?

- Baka. - Respondeu, calmamente, o rapaz de cabelos laranja. Rukia descruzou seus braços e olhou para ele, estranhando o tom de sua voz. Acabou vendo um sorriso gentil moldar os lábios de Ichigo, enquanto ele coçava a cabeça. - Você... Estragou minha surpresa...

Rukia arregalou os olhos. Por algum motivo, aquele sorriso que ela já havia visto várias vezes estava surtindo um novo efeito nela. Ela tentou achar um significado para aquela sensação, mas aí viu uma sacola ser oferecida a ela.  
Ela estava hesitante, mas abriu a sacola. Dentro dela, havia um embrulho de papel celofane vermelho, amarrado com um laço amarelo. Ela não se conteve e o abriu.

-I...Isso é...! - exclamou ela.

Seus olhos violeta brilharam quando viu o felpudo coelho de pelúcia rosa, com um laço lilás no pescoço. Talvez fosse o coelho de pelúcia mais lindo que ela já havia recebido na vida. Ela se lembrara que havia comentado com Ichigo que queria um igual àquele também.

- Oe... - Ichigo encurvou as costas para ficar na altura dela, e encostar o nariz na pequena shinigami. - E aí? Gostou ou não? - Perguntou ele, com sua cara de resmungão.

- Ah...Eu...- Rukia por um momento se sentiu encurralada e ao mesmo tempo, encabulada. Ela pensava consigo mesma. Por que cargas d'água Ichigo a daria um presente assim, do nada? Mesmo que tivesse sido apenas por fazer, ou pra não deixar passar em branco seu aniversário (que mesmo assim foi comemorado na casa dele, com todos os amigos presentes)... Era muito! Era um presente bonito e valioso demais... O que ela poderia dizer? - Eu...Acho que...

A shinigami virou as costas para Ichigo. Tentou manter o máximo de racionalidade possível, mesmo sabendo que tudo que queria fluir dela naquela hora era emoção.

- Você...não precisava ter me dado isso. - Ela cruzou os braços, fechou os olhos. Sim. Ela estava certa, e estava indo bem. - Se...você me deu esse presente pra agradecer alguma coisa ou pagar alguma dívida...Eu...Não posso aceitar. - Ela virou-se novamente, em direção ao rosto de Ichigo. - Não quero que você se sinta obrigado a me retribuir por nada!

Ichigo não mudou de semblante. Aliás, até esperava que ela dissesse algo parecido.

- Obrigação...? Ah...Me poupe. - Retrucou ele, deixando Rukia espantada. - Já disse que eu odeio quando você fala essas coisas chatas! - Ele dá uma pequena pausa, como sepensasse no que dizer. - Eu vou deixar claro agora: Eu não fiz isso por obrigação. Fiz porque quis! Entendeu?

A morena, que escutava tudo aquilo, sentiu-se corar ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não sabia o que dizer, ela sentiu o significado daquelas palavras e soube o sentimento que elas expressavam. Qualquer um poderia achar aquilo uma frase banal, mas ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Talvez por isso...Eles fossem tão perfeitos um pro outro...  
De repente, ela agilmente segurou o colarinho da camisa de Ichigo, puxando-o bruscamente para perto de seu rosto. Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, talvez para saber se poderia se ver refletida neles. Não podia acreditar, mas mesmo que quisesse, não poderia negar o que estava sentindo. E isso a deixava irritada, muito irritada.

- Vai me dizer que...Trouxe esse presente só pra que eu ficasse feliz? - Berrou ela, nervosa.

Ichigo pensou por um segundo ou dois, para então responder. Ele pensou e falou sua resposta com a mesma sinceridade:

- ...Sim. Qual é o problema?

Rukia sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer. Aos poucos, ela foi soltando a camisa do rapaz, que não chegava a entender o que estava se passando, mas sabia que ela estava triste. Ela abaixou a cabeça por longos instantes, e quando enfim a ergueu novamente, estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Por que...? Ichigo...? - Sussurrou ela.

Trrriiiim!!!

Era o celular de Ichigo. Era uma hora totalmente inapropriada, mas o que ele podia fazer? Sua vontade era de atirar o miserável pela janela.

- Moshi moshi. Hã, pai? Onde no mundo vocês estão, hein?...Não, eu achei que você tava aqui em casa ou na clínica! Comprar? Eu mal chego e vocês já querem que eu compre algo? Tá, tá! Tsc, para de encher o saco! Tá!!! Tchau. - ele desliga o telefone. Rukia ainda está com uma expressão triste, o que o deixa preocupado, mas ele tinha que fazer o que lhe mandaram. - Rukia, eu vou indo. Meu pai quer que eu faça umas compras pra quando eles chegarem em casa, porque eles foram a Loja do Urahara por causa da Yuzu. Fique aqui descansando, ok? Eu...volto logo.

Ichigo saiu apressadamente. Após o bater da porta, Rukia sentou na cama, como se despejasse toda sua confusão nela. Ela baixou os olhos tristemente.

Ichigo foi andando pelas ruas rapidamente, dessa vez, sem pensar em mais nada. Ele só queria chegar o mais cedo quanto fosse possível, para poder conversar melhor com Rukia. Se bem que, ao mesmo tempo, achou boa essa oportunidade, que poderia servir para que suas idéias ficassem mais claras. De tão apressado que estava, nem notou quem acabava de passar por ele, tendo que ouvir sua voz para reconhecer.

- Kurosaki-kun?

O shinigami virou o rosto. Era Inoue, quem não via já há muito tempo. Ela parecia diferente, mais madura. Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais curtos, e o corpo parecia mais esbelto.

- Ah, Inoue! Há quanto tempo... - cumprimentou ele. - Como vão as coisas?

- Ah, estão bem, Kurosaki-kun... - Sorriu ela, meio triste. - E como estão as coisas lá na Soul Society?

- Oh! Bem, estão boas, Inoue...

Inoue baixou os olhos por um momento. Desde o fim das batalhas contra Aizen, nunca mais havia visto Ichigo por muito tempo. Ela estava sentindo uma falta tremenda dele, mas não tinha coragem de procurá-lo. No fundo, ela já sabia que ele havia aceito a proposta de ser um taichou, e sabia que agora ele ficaria cada vez mais próximo de Rukia, então não conseguiu fazer nada a respeito, temendo que pudesse atrapalhar sua felicidade.

- Desde que você foi...As coisas ficaram bem tristes, Kurosaki-kun...

- Hum? - Ichigo arregalou os olhos. - Por quê? O que houve, Inoue?

A ruiva suspirou.

- A escola...Parece bem mais vazia sem você... - Disse ela, com um olhar melancólico. - Já faz muito tempo que eu, você, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun e a Kuchiki-san não nos encontramos mais...Pelo menos, não desde o aniversário da Kuchiki-san...

- ......Realmente. - Disse ele, sério. - É que eu não tive muito tempo depois disso, muito trabalho pra fazer...

Orihime suspirou mais uma vez. Agora, não era para esconder a tristeza, e sim, para lhe dar forças para o que tinha que dizer. Ela olhou nos olhos de Ichigo, determinada. Depois de tanto tempo, tanta culpa e tanto medo, ela teria a chance de dizer o que nunca teve coragem. Ela já sabia qual era a possível resposta, mas, ela achava que precisava dizer, pelo menos, para acabar com seu sofrimento, se sentir livre do peso que a atormentava.

- Kurosaki-kun...- Sussurrou ela, tremendo. - Todo esse tempo...Eu fiquei guardando pra mim mesma o que eu sentia...

Ichigo soltou uma interrogação. Apesar de não ter a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando, ele ficou preocupado.

- ...Eu...Sei o quanto a Kuchiki-san é importante pra você...Mas...Nunca consegui acabar com esse sentimento... - Continuou a garota, mais calma. - A verdade é que...Desde o início, eu...Eu amo você, Kurosaki-kun. Me...Me desculpe...!

Ichigo arregalou novamente os olhos. Agora ele estava realmente surpreso. Nunca havia imaginado aquilo, nem em seus sonhos...Se é que aquilo não era um sonho.

Ichigo, então, permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. Olhou para o céu, depois para o chão, até que, enfim, conseguiu reunir as palavras na sua cabeça.

- Inoue...Sabe, em todo esse tempo, desde que me tornei shinigami, eu aprendi muitas coisas. Eu posso parecer uma pessoa segura só porque aprendi a lutar, mas...Eu ainda não sou assim. - Inoue se surpreendeu com as palavras de Ichigo. Ele dirigiu os olhos a um jardim próximo e continuou. - Eu lembro que quando eu te salvei no Hueco Mundo...Eu conheci quem você era de verdade. E estou feliz, porque pude ajudá-la. - Ele então deu um sorriso nostálgico. – Só saiba que...Você não precisa se desculpar de nada... Você não manda nos seus sentimentos.

- ...K...Kurosaki-kun...! - Exclamou Inoue, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- E...A Rukia...é mesmo muito importante pra mim. Ela mudou minha vida, e meu mundo... E eu sei...Que você vai encontrar alguém que sinta o mesmo por você.

Inoue não sabia mais o que dizer. Todas as palavras lhe faltaram naquele momento. Aquelas palavras de conforto, de compreensão, eram o que ela menos esperava, mas o que ela mais precisava. Ichigo era outra pessoa agora, era mais sério, confiante, atencioso e maduro, e ela sabia que nunca chegaria a fazer com que ele se tornasse tudo isso. E aquilo realmente tirou o peso das suas costas.

- Arigatou...Kurosaki-kun. Arigatou. - Ela, então, sorriu, mesmo triste, mesmo com o coração partido. - Sayonara.

E partiu, escondendo as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Ichigo ainda ficou preocupado, mas não tinha mais o que fazer.

Inoue continuou a andar, chorando muito e sem ter idéia do lugar para onde estava indo.

Seu coração doía muito, e ao mesmo tempo se sentia leve por ter finalmente passado por aquele momento. Ela não olhava para a rua, com os olhos embargados, e quando viu acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Inoue-san? - Era Ishida, seu amigo de longa data. - O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?

- Ishida...Ishida-kun... - Inoue não se conteve e abraçou o rapaz. Ele abraçou-a de volta, sentindo toda a angústia no seu coração.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Oe, trouxe as compras! - Chamou Ichigo, na frente da Loja Urahara.

- Ah...Kurosaki-san...- Urahara abriu a porta. - Há quanto tempo........

- Hum. Yo, Urahara.- Acenou ele. - Meu pai está aí?

- Hai...Ele já está vindo. Isshin!! Seu filho nº 1 está lhe chamando!

- Desgraçado...- Xingou ele, ao ouvir a piada. Logo apareceu seu pai, com um sorriso de

orelha a orelha, para recebê-lo.

- OOOO, Welcome, son number one! - Comemorou ele, saltitando.

- Cale a boca, velho idiota. - Resmungou Ichigo. - Eu trouxe as compras que você pediu!

- Ichi-nii! - Cumprimentou Yuzu, surgindo por detrás de seu pai.

- Oi! Yuzu! O que veio fazer aqui?

- Ah, estou aprendendo costura com o Tessai e a Ururu! - Exclamou ela, visivelmente alegre. - Karin também está aprendendo...

Na mesma hora, apareceram Jinta e Karin correndo um atrás do outro. Ichigo observou calado a briga dos dois.

- Ichi-nii, você vai ficar mais tempo aqui dessa vez? - Perguntou Yuzu.

- Bem, Yuzu...Acho que não...- Ichigo passou a mão na cabeça da irmã carinhosamente.- Mas eu prometo que semana que vem eu venho e fico por muito tempo.

- Ah, que bom, então, Ichigo. - Disse seu pai. - Mas...Você não tinha algo pra fazer, não? Você parecia apressado...

Ichigo lembrou-se instantaneamente de Rukia.

- Ah!!! É!!! Bem...Eu vou indo! Antes de eu ir embora, eu venho aqui, ok? Ja ne!

-Ah...Ichi-nii?!

Isshin observou seu filho se afastar correndo, e sorriu.

- Vá, meu filho. Seja feliz.

Os pés de Ichigo agora corriam pela calçada. Seus tênis surrados ficavam cada vez mais

sujos com a poeira. Ele começou a apressar ainda mais sua corrida, antes que as palavras fugissem, antes que esquecesse tudo que levou tanto tempo para dizer.

Ele virou a esquina, já perto de casa, com o suor pingando pelo seu rosto. Foi aí que viu, de longe, uma figura de vermelho. Ele continuou correndo, mesmo já tendo reconhecido a pessoa que o esperava.  
A distância foi diminuindo e ele pôde ver claramente Rukia, olhando-o pelo canto do olho, com uma expressão séria que ele já conhecia muito bem. Ele foi descansando os passos, sem tirar o olhar daquele par de olhos claros, até que parou, em frente a ela.

- Rukia...- Disse ele, quase bufando, de tanto cansaço. - Eu...Preciso...te dizer que...

- Cale a boca. - Cortou ela, firme. - Eu que preciso falar com você!

Ichigo tomou um susto com o jeito da baixinha falar. Ele ficou tão assustado que preferiu ficar calado e escutá-la, talvez pudesse levar uma bronca.

- Ichigo... - Começou ela, com a voz suave. - Você...já me protegeu tantas vezes...E eu nunca consegui te ajudar tanto quanto você a mim... - Ela baixou os olhos. - Eu só não queria que você me visse como alguém que tenha que proteger...E sim...Com quem você possa contar!

O rapaz olhou com uma expressão terna. Ela nunca havia falado daquele jeito com ele antes, pelo menos, não desde a ida ao Hueco Mundo.

- Eu...Estava com muito medo de te perder... - Sussurrou ela. - Eu estava com medo de não ver mais seu sorriso quando tudo isso acabasse...Que eu nunca mais pudesse ver sua cara de raiva quando eu mostrasse meus desenhos...Ou sentisse o seu cheiro quando entrasse no seu quarto...Ou...Que eu nunca mais pudesse olhar nos seus olhos e sentir sua confiança fluir até mim... Por isso que, quando você aceitou ser um taichou, eu achei bom demais pra ser verdade...Eu tive que refrear meus sentimentos de alguma forma...

Rukia olhou diretamente nos olhos de Ichigo e sorriu melancolicamente.

- Me desculpe...

Ichigo ergueu as sobrancelhas. Após olhar a expressão arrependida da shinigami, ele fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Af...Por que vocês, mulheres, acham que devem se desculpar por tudo?

Ele pôs as mãos na cintura da garota e a ergueu, para espanto desta.

- Eu não me importo com nada disso. Eu já não disse? Temos um laço entre nós que nada nem ninguém pode quebrar.

- Ichigo...

Ele então a pôs no chão. Ela sorriu, meiga, retribuindo o sorriso que este a ofereceu. Ichigo reparou que ela segurava uma mala.

- Hum? Você já vai embora? - Perguntou ele, apontando para o objeto na sua mão.

- É. Nii-sama me chamou pra resolver umas coisas de família. - Respondeu. - Não tem nenhum problema, tem?

- Ah...Não. - Ele coçou a cabeça. - É que eu vou falar com todo mundo ainda...você já falou com todo mundo?

- Bem...Na verdade...Eles que vieram falar comigo. Inoue, Ishida e Sado vieram aqui.

- Hããã? mesmo? - Perguntou ele, com cara de bobo.

- Você também falou com a Inoue, não foi?

- Ah, sim... - Ichigo fez uma expressão triste. - Ela falou comigo, mas eu não sei se ela está bem...

- Não se preocupe. - Sorriu Rukia, gentil. - Ela vai ficar bem.

Ichigo franziu a testa.

- Ué? Como é que você sabe, nanica?

- Eu...Só sei. - Respondeu ela. - Bem...Vou indo, está ficando tarde. - Ela sorriu novamente, com os olhos brilhando. - Ja ne, Ichigo! Estarei esperando.

Ichigo sorriu e acenou. Um portal se abriu, e dentro dele Byakuya a esperava. Ichigo também cumprimentou o "cunhado", que apenas acenou com a cabeça. Rukia acenou uma última vez, enquanto a porta se fechava.

Ichigo suspirou. Ele olhou para o céu, naquele fim de tarde, sem nenhuma nuvem, apenas com o sol a se pôr. O vento balançou seus cabelos, e ele sorriu.

_Como uma brisa_

_O futuro vem suave e imutável aos nossos ouvidos_

_Enquanto a tarde vai embora num sussurrar._

Imaginou todos os seus amigos e pensou em como eles estavam. Inoue, nos braços de Ishida, Sado, observando os dois, suas irmãs costurando com Tessai e Jinta, enquanto Isshin, Urahara e Yoruichi olhavam sorridentes.

_Uma palavra nos une - Um laço inquebrável_

_E o poder que nos é dado nos faz respirar._

Depois, ele viu Rukia, desde o início de sua história, quando ele era apenas um garoto, e ela, uma shinigami. Lembrou de suas palavras ternas, dos momentos engraçados e constrangedores.

_O Destino - A palavra mais ambígua_

_Nos uniu desde o início;_

Lembrou das vezes em que se despediu. Das vezes em que brigavam e tudo parecia normal. Das batalhas, dos medos. Tudo aquilo veio à sua cabeça. Quando ele percebeu como tudo passou tão rápido, ele fechou seus olhos, sem nenhum arrependimento.

_E enquanto essa palavra existir_

_O sol continuará a brilhar_

Ichigo pousou os olhos cor-de-mel no sol que se punha. Era mais um fim de tarde na pacata Karakura, agora não mais seu mundo, apenas um ponto de passagem. Mas, de fato ele sabia, os momentos que havia passado lá, ninguém conseguiria nunca apagar de seu coração.

_E nos saudar suavemente_

_Como uma brisa._

Ele sussurrou algumas palavras soltas consigo mesmo. Depois, despertou de seu estado contemplativo, e começou a andar novamente em direção a Loja Urahara, a passos lentos. Ao longe, uma borboleta negra bailava no céu.

_**Fim.**_


End file.
